111715-Sorry-About-The-Murder
tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:36 -- TG: hey TG: uh TG: can we talk? AT: Oh AT: Uh AT: Hi. AT: Surre? TG: come back to the house? AT: House is the human worrd forr hive, right? TG: yeah TG: hive. AT: Okay AT: Welll I am therre mostlly but I guess you're morre llooking forr me to AT: Be somewherre wherre you can see me TG: oh TG: I thought you left TG: wow. TG: meet me in the dojo. AT: Allrright -- tenaciousGregarity TG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:40 -- ---- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG stands in the middle, wearing only sweatpants -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG a bandage on his head and on his side -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shuffles in, through a door. It closes, quietly. She glances up, for a moment, before looking down at the phone in her claws. -- CAT: "Hey." CTG: "....I'm sorry." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG besides their fight, this is the only time that Arty has looked her in the eyes. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT peers up at him, from underneath her choppy hair. An eyebrow is raised. -- CAT: "Forr what, exactlly?" CTG: "...you...wanted to help me. I basically did the worst thing by just....brushing you off...and I was being dumb. I am dumb. I'm gonna be dumb, but...I'll try and be better..." CAT: "... That's good" CAT: "Sorrry forr. Uh." CAT: "Stabbing you." CAT: "It was parrtiallly uncallled forr." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG a light, brief chuckle. Like he isn't used to it. -- CTG: "Hey, heh, you stab...because you care." CTG: "Try not to...care so intensely, next time." CAT: "... That's trrue at lleast some of the time." CAT: "I mean, sometimes I stab because something is thrreatening my llife, which I feell llike is allso a safe justification." CTG: "Right, right." CTG: "...anyway, let's just...let this go. Alright?" CAT: "Let it go in what sense" CAT: "Like, not stabbing you anymorre forr having ideas that I disagrree with?" CTG: "...stop arguing, and try to work together?" CTG: "Though...not being stabbed would be nice..." CAT: "I can't prromise about the arrguing." CAT: "But I can cerrtainlly trry to cooperrate!" CAT: "Arrguing is sometimes imporrtant to that, in moderration" CAT: "Especiallly given the uh." CAT: "Fundamentallly differrent apprroaches." CTG: "...yeah...sorry for not understanding before..." CTG: "...but I'd still appreciate it if you didn't stab me." CAT: "I woulld apprreciate us not pushing forrwarrds the possibillity of my inadverrtentlly becoming a jade-collourred smearr when Jack trries something." CAT: "But yes I can attempt to mitigate the stabbing CAT: "Though" CAT: "You may have to bearr with me sometimes." CAT: "A side effect of my psionics prredisposes me reactions to fight overr fllight." CAT: "... And I'm not surre that you can underrstand the differrences in how things werre on Allterrnia." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs, dismissively. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG nods -- CTG: "You're right....I don't know what you've been through...I probably can't begin to understand...but...you're on my team. And...I want to understand you. Eventually." CAT: "... I underrstand that you may feell llike that." CAT: "And it may feell REALLLY sincerre." CAT: "But I'm not surre that you reallly do." CAT: "I'm not surre that underrstanding woulld do eitherr of us any good." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT rolls her shoulders, looking off to the side. -- CTG: "...maybe not...but you and...around twenty other people are...the only people I can talk to..." CTG: "Would it be so...so bad to maybe...make friends?" CAT: "Underrstanding isn't quite necessarry forr frriendship." CAT: "Unlless that's a confession forr verry mispllaced palle feellings" CAT: "In which case I'lll have to pollitefullly declline" CTG: "...pale feelings?" CAT: "... Oh, yes, humans don't have quadrrants." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT takes a deep breath. Then exhales. -- CTG: "Oh, you mean...romance stuff...no. That's not what I mean." CAT: "We- oh. Allrright." CTG: "...forget it. Are we....cool?" CAT: "We're prrobablly a bit overr room temperraturre." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT wryly side-glances at him. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks like he's about to grin, but restrains himself with a small smile. -- CTG: "Maybe even...lukewarm...." CAT: "But as llong as we both underrstand that we have the same goalls, I think we can prrobablly" CAT: "Avoid stabbing orr forrcing confrrontations with jadeblloods in generrall." CAT: "Did you know that Jack is apparrentlly a jadebllood?" CAT: "A twink jadebllood, which is obviouslly inferriorr to a trrolll jadebllood, but stilll a jadebllood" CAT: "... Interresting bit of trrivia." CAT: "But, yeah, the way that you intended it" CAT: "I think we're cooll" CAT: "Frranklly I'm gllad Adam was ablle to tallk me down." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG his smile widens, just a bit. The restraint is real. -- CTG: "Yeah...me too..." CAT: "No matterr how irrritated I was, you're stilll kind of a necessarry parrt in what we're alll llooking to do." CAT: "Just" CAT: "Hopefullly not a parrt that gets us alll killled by Jack, okay?" CTG: "I understand." CTG: "I guess I'm still just...afraid." CAT: "... Therre arre types of fearr that arre imporrtant." CAT: "But you can't llet them contrroll you." CTG: "For some reason, after this, I....wasn't as afraid as I was......I guess I was so afraid of getting hurt, that when it actually happened, I...wondered what all the fuss was about..." CAT: "Getting hurrt is stilll to be avoided, allrright." CAT: "It has not stopped being a bad thing." CTG: "You're right, but...when I was...running from you, I felt so....alive. x CTG: "*)) CTG: "Is this what it's like to enjoy fighting?" CAT: "In a way, maybe" CAT: "Maybe it's just a side effect of fighting a LLife pllayerr." CTG: "Heh...yeah." CAT: "... If it comes down to a fight, though, llet me trry to handlle it." CTG: "Yeah....I mean, we want to win..." CAT: "I'lll do what I'm good at, you do what you're good at." CAT: "Pllay to ourr tallents." CTG: "...that reminds me....I've finished that arm..." CAT: "... You did?" CTG: "Yeah...only the one, though...wanna see?" CAT: "Uh." CAT: "Surre?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG it seems like Arty disappeared and was up the stairs, a childish gleam in his eye. What a nerd. -- CAT: "(Aaaaaallrright)" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks into the room as just as Arty goes racing upstairs -- CAT: "Oh." CCC: "...did i miss something" CAT: "Yes" CAT: "I killled him and that was his ghost" CAT: "You're too llate" CAT: "Mwahahaha" CCC: "awful loud for a ghost" CAT: "Yeah, I know right?" CCC: "anyway, uh" CCC: "...how've you been?" CAT: "... Betterr." CAT: "... Shoulld" CAT: "I be folllowing him" CAT: "I'm not surre" CCC: "that's good then" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC looks towards the stairs -- CCC: "i guess, doesn't sound like he's coming back" CTG: "Come onnnnn!" CCC: "guess that answers that" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT trails up the stairs, slowly. -- CAT: "Perrhaps" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC heads up the stairs after Lorrea -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG his room is even more cluttered with parts and stuff everywhere. A blowtorch sits next to what looks like a troll arm. Just hanging out. -- CTG: "I'm not sure I got the color right...it's still a prototype...." CAT: "Welll it llooks llike an arrm." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT nods, mostly to herself. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG as he speaks, he begins to hook it up to a small controller, and he inputs commands to make it move. Make a fist. Point. Drum your fingers on the table. -- CCC: "...you're kidding, right?" CCC: "didn't you just start working on this?" CTG: "It was only a few days....plenty of time..." CTG: "The skin's made of rubber...and the metal is unrefined, rushed...kinda shoddy work...." CAT: "I reallly doubt that woulld be an issue forr Erribus." CAT: "Apparrentlly he's using magic paperr arrms, right now?" CAT: "... Which arre, unsurrprrisinglly, made of paperr." CTG: "...how?" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. -- CAT: "LLLibby." CTG: "Libby...unnerves me..." CAT: "How?" CTG: "She's...mysterious...very straightforward..." CCC: "i'll agree on the mysterious part" CTG: "...how does she see?" CAT: "... Welll" CAT: "She's a Seerr." CAT: "... Though I'm prretty surre she doesn't lliterrallly see." CTG: "...weird god powers?" CAT: "I guess?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG pulls out something else from a drawer -- CTG: "That reminds me....do you know what night vision goggles are, Lorrea?" CAT: "I've mentioned that most trrollls arre nocturrnall, haven't I" CAT: "I mean, yes" CAT: "I know what they arre" CTG: "No...but that means they wouldn't be of much use to you..." CTG: "Darn.....Kyle, do you need weapons or anything made?" CCC: "uh, not that i can think of" CTG: "What's your weapon?" CCC: "just my skateboard, if you can even call it a weapon" CTG: " CTG: *...ever wanted to go faster?" CCC: "...how much faster are we talking here" CTG: "As fast as you can handle." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG a smile. An honest to God smile." -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament's CAT'S eyes silently shift between the two of them. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC grins back -- CCC: "works for me" CTG: "Alchemize a copy if your board and bring it here. Want it steel plated?" CCC: "sure thing" CCC: "and sure, if you're up for it" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG straps on some goggles -- CTG: "I'm always up for making something!" CCC: "heh, nice" CTG: "In fact....I've gotta get started on that other arm! He can't wait forever!" CCC: "yeah, that's a little more important than a skateboard" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG quickly begins assembling parts, armed with a blowtorch. He gives off a subtle, golden glow. -- CTG: "Don't worry, I can multitask. Whenever you're ready, bring me the board and a list of stuff you want!" CCC: "sure thing, i'll see if i can figure out how to work the, uh" CCC: "thing" CCC: "later" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG flops a hand in farewell, far too engrossed in his machinations -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC heads downstairs to try working on the alchemiter. Hopefully it fares better than his own computer. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT trails after Kyle, rather than watch Arty. That would be creepy. She's not creepy. -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks over to where the alchemiter is and looks it over -- CCC: "..." CCC: "i can make this work" CCC: "definitely" CAT: "Prrobablly!" CCC: "maybe" CAT: "It's a possibillity." CCC: "there's a chance at least" CAT: "Grreaterr than zerro." CCC: "not by much, but it counts" CAT: "... Reallly it's lless compllicated than I think you think." CCC: "...probably yeah" CCC: "it's the same thing we did to make the thing before entry, right?" CAT: "Yeah, sorrt of." CCC: "alright, uh" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC looks around for the type of totem dowel that came out of the cruxtruder earlier. -- CAT: "I'lll, uh. LLeave you to it. I've got a few things to cllearr up." CCC: "yeah, sure thing" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC is focused intently on his search -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT disappears through the doorway. -- Category:Lorrea Category:Arty Category:Kyle